Tyrheim
Tyrheim is an Imperial feudal world that is classified as a death world, due to its harsh environment and deadly flora and fauna that is inimical to all human life. Despite the deadly and harsh conditions, this world has produced a highly independent and self-sufficient stock of hardy humans that not only survive, but thrive, making them ideal candidates for recruitment as potential Space Marine Aspirants. This deadly world was claimed as an official Adeptus Astartes Homeworld of the recently created Ultima Founding Tempest Wolves, a Successor Chapter of the feral and savage Space Wolves. This Chapter is comprised entirely of newly revealed Primaris Space Marines. Background Tyrheim is a feudal death world whose people are tough, driven and deadly. The planet looks beautiful with rolling hills, amazing forests and stunning snow capped mountains but with a dark and bloody heart. The forests are filled with feral orks and deadly beasts and plants (with roughly 70-75% of all wild plants being toxic to all mammals save for transhumans and certain greenskinned savages). The mountains are filled with rogue tribes of chaos cultists who are rarely anything but a annoyance but the mountains also hold deadly beasts who are the true masters of the snowy peaks. The Tempest Wolves helped the people established fortified cities using hive worlds as a basis but instead of packing everyone into cramped quarters they used the spire of the hive as the heart of the administration for the city while everyone else lived behind massive gun filled walls. For this the Chapter Master known as the Pack Master was named the king of the planet by the people cementing his role as planetary governor and defender of the sector. Fortress-Monastery The Wolf Den as it's known is build into one of the largest mountains in the northern hemisphere in the centre of the continent known as Vanar. It goes deep into the rock and dirt of the mountain with imposing metal doors at the end of the winding path designed to be a total kill-box against all attackers it's walls are covered in weapons and spikes to stop climbers who survive the hail of rockets, bolts, fire and lasers. Past the wall is a large courtyard which serves as the main outdoor training area for the marines and nephytes who call the fortress home. Looming over that courtyard is the main entrance to the Fortress-Monastery a towering door with various runes and carvings depicting the ancient gods of the world with the likeness of the emperor himself at the very top. The walls of the entrance has many slits for bolters and las-guns to poke out and rain all kinds of hell onto attackers with it's towers holding mortars. Within the fortress past the gate and into the massive entrance hall with heroes of the planet's people as well as heroes and legends of the Chapter and Space Wolves are several side rooms with libraries, mess halls, indoor training rooms, small private temples and the several barracks needed to house the massive numbers of the chapter. Beyond these rooms past the entrance hall are the doors to The Forge, The Stables, The Armoury and the main temple to the emperor and the other major gods of the planet. Beyond this area past larger more secure doors is the Chapter MAster's throne room and the dorms of the Honour Guard and leadership of the Chapter itself. The Forge is where the tech-marines work on the equipment of the chapter and upgrade it when needed, here The Master of the Forge works almost endlessly working on new ideas he might have. The Forge itself is always hot and smell of molten metal, fire and the sweat of his assistants, it is also filled with servitors to handle the liquid metal and other dangerous components. The Stables are where the vehicles are stored and worked on by the tech-marines and their assistants. It is also where the Dreadnaught Armour is located and stored except The Chapter Master's armour who has it stored in his personal armoury, the stables itself isn't much different than other rooms used for the storage of vehicles used by other imperial factions. The Armoury is the typical room you'd expect for a weapon storage. filled with rows and rows of weapons and explosives. This room also holds the entrance to the Relic Vault which itself is split into two rooms. The Armoury of Heroes where fallen brothers who fought with distinction and took down a powerful foe or large number of foes. The other room is The Armoury of the Damned where the weapons of worthy enemies are placed and sealed behind stasis fields and purity seals for the young future battle-brothers can view the accomplishments of those before them. The Armoury of Heroes is not as full as the main armoury or the Armoury of the Damned as it has proven quite hard for this new chapter's members to die. Culture The people of Tyrheim are a brutal and powerful people who's physical and mental power are often seen on par with the Catachans and Fenrisians. This is all due to when the original human colonists arrived they found a lush and beautiful planet filled to the brim with death, pain and conflict. The first problem they faced was securing land to grow their colony which wasn't dominated with monsters and feral orks after this was dealt with they had another issue of ensuring their survival which ment organising a fighting force to defend their homes and farms. This wasn't the biggest problem they faced or would face as many of the colonists were skilled fighters from earth and some of the first colonies near Terra. The hardest part of this problem was finding out what native plants they could eat and which would cause death (which was most of the plants they found). When the colony was cut off fromt he rest of humanity they slowly made their own culture focused around martial prowess and honor. creating their own religion focused around many gods governing many aspects of their lives such as war itself and death, they also mastered the art of crafting weapons of war such as balistic firearms and blades. Their warriors mimiced the feral orks in brutality and aggressiveness though they used tactics and their brains far more often than the greenskins. After the Tempest Wolves found them and liberated them for a tyranical king and his chaos loyalists they pledged themselves to the Chaper Master and the Imperium of Man adopting several aspects of the Imperium's culture like adapting their religions to link many of their dieties with the Emporer, Primarchs and some saints. The soldier of their army became more disciplined and regimented adopting the Las-gun creating their own variant and embracing many Imperium war machines. The social structure of the planet isn't complex. The noble families follow a ranking systems of sorts that goes House, Tribe and finally Clan. The House is the close family such as mother, father and siblings the Tribe is extended family cousins, aunts uncles etc. The Clan is made up of all the Houses and Tribes who've married in or adopted under their banner. The size of a clan varies for example The Warfang Clan is the clan that Markus Warfang created when the Tempest Wolves arrived on Tyrheim and is one of the largest clan on the planet due to his prowess in war and fame with 55,000 while the Boarhaft Clan has only 400 members and is mostly involved in farming and construction making the patriarch of the clan one of the richest men on the planet. Military Army The Imperial Guard regiment is known as The Warhost and is gaining a reputation of being brutal. As one Commisar quoted "They have the brutality of Orks, the power of Ogryn and the resilience of humanity." Due to the enviroment they all grew up in they are stubborn and headstrong meaning commisars are rare amoung them and any who do get assigned and don't learn to respect the culture of Tyrheim might end up in a accident. On the battlefield they have a good mix of infantry, mechanized and armoured regiments being highly mobile and aggressive favoring brutal assaults and sieges. Their mechanized regiments are somewhat unique as they don't just have toruxes, which Tyrheim makes a large number reguarlly, they also have a company of tanks and their elite Outrider Regiments have Valkyries mixed in to allow the regiment to attack from as many angles as they can without needing to take units off of positions they might be needed later. The regiment also recruits it's manpower from the surrounding sub-sector with certain planets having recruits take up certain roles such as tank crews for the planet of Torheim or snipers for the small planet of Nilfheim. In terms of numbers the Warhost is somewhere between 6 to 10 million men and women all armed and well trained for war. Another intresting feature is that they technically don't have any Whiteshields as all Tyrheim sub-sector citizens have basic combat training and are all part of the militia., this means the best of those soldiers are offered a place in the Warhost as Volkar (basically conscripts). Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Space Marines